One Day As A King
During some of my dreams, there´s one thing I´ve wondered about What it´d be like to be the mammal all the others would respect the most To be the one who has the most responsibility as well as power It´d be interesting to see what I would be like as Zootopia´s ruler As I sleep with my Judy, I can see it now by my own eyes Living in a fancy palace, clad in a golden crown and elegant robes This fox would rule over all of the city´s district fairly and wisely I´d do everything in my power to keep the harmony between predator and prey Using my power on the throne to make the world a better place Always fair and respectful to my servants, guards and citizens I´d gladly lend my paw to any citizen in need Nobody should ever face the same prejudices I did As long as I´d be in power, I defend my kingdom with valor Not really as a warrior but rather as a protector Never ever I´d let power get into my head Especially when dealing with my most beloved By my side on the throne would sit my very own Queen Judy I´d so share all my power and responsibility with you I can picture you accepting my proposal and becoming my princess bride Our royal wedding would be remembered in the city for a long time You´d go with me everywhere, looking gorgeous in a crown and a regal dress This royal couple would surely have a great time during balls or banquets And in time, we´d have children that´d inherit the throne I´d love to have a little vixen princess and a little bunny prince Every night, I´d hold hands with you, looking from our balcony to the city Kissing my Queen lovingly underneath a starry sky With your wisdom, loyalty and kindness, you´re already great leader type The citizens of Zootopia would be lucky to live under your rule I keep thinking of this even when I wake up next to you in bed Holding my wife, I pet your sleepy little head Even if you aren´t really blue-blooded, I´ll always consider you the queen of my heart When I´m together with you, that is when I´m at my happiest It doesn´t matter what our position is, it´s all the same to me As long as we´re ourselves and do what´s right for the others in here Whether king or commoner, change does start with all of us Still as cops, you and I are always ready to do our duties It´s enough for me that we fulfilled our dreams and made a difference Before going back to sleep, I give my beautiful sleeping bunny a kiss You blink your eyes a bit and smile at me prettily Right before wrapping around me again even more closely To me, your love is more valuable than all the power in the world I´m already content with you, that´s all I need As a husband and partner, I´m devoted to those where my loyalties truly lie Which are my wife and this city we call home Still, I love to imagine things like that in my dreams when I´m sleeping It would be indeed fun to spend one day as a king. Category:Poem style Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s fantasies Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years